pkmnvysefandomcom-20200213-history
Calixto
Calixto is a former Assassin who now resides on Vyse. 'Personality' Calixto is not a very sociable person. In fact, he doesn't talk much at all. He usually makes quick, single sentence replies; sometimes even just fragmented replies accompanied by gesturing. Due to the lifestyle he lived for a majority of his life, he's picked up a few... Particular traits. One; he prefers to acknowledge everyone by a last name basis. He will only refer to you by your first name if he feels VERY comfortable in your presence. Second; he's very good at taking orders. In fact, that's probably the thing he's best at. Calixto can come off as very rigid, quirky, and unwelcoming at times, primarily upon first meetings and with new acquaintances. As he becomes more familiar with them however, he can be noted as more of a calm, docile person. He likes to listen in general, in fact. Don't be surprised if he has a whole profile on you however, as he enjoys having references when bringing the person in question up. After discovering the truth about his upbringing, he has been struggling in an attemmpt to fix most of his social faults, however. 'History' Calixto's history is presented in an Audio-log format. It is as follows: Opening File... Filename; Proj.Eclipse_Log successfully loaded.'' '' ''Opening log 1...;' Project beginning. It all started with a couple... A catalyst. Desperate to make a child. Willing to do anything to make their perfect dream a reality... Ah, it was perfect. Just what the team needed. The mother was infertile; so we were able to get her impregnated with our genetically engineered embryo. It's our little science experiment. Of course the guys upstairs don't want this to fail, so we're taking every precaution in the book. She'll make regular checkups with our physician, and go on a specific diet. In nine months, our years of research may finally yield a perfect subject.. Think of what this will mean for us! Our names will go down in history... Loading log 53...; '''Something is wrong here... The baby was born, yes, no complications... Surprisingly shiny, however we are simply dismissing it as either a side-effect, or one of our scientists accidentally added the gene. ...However, that isn't the problem. The child was born with a very rare heart condition. After doing some research, we've traced it to a strain that was used during genetic warface hundreds of years ago. Sabotage is a guess some of our team is murmuring about, but at the moment we just have to worry about keeping the child alive. We're inventing a device to help regulate it's heartbeat indefinitely, but it's taking some time. The parents named him 'Calixto'. We will be referring to him as beginning, but around his family, we will call him by his given name. ''Loading log 61...; This isn't right. Where are his parents? Some corporate drones just busted in to our lab cradling the child... When questioned about the subject, they simply used the typical workarounds to dodge our inquiries. I... I know I was told not to become attached to Beg- ...Calixto, but... Holding him in my arms, I can't help but feel like he's my own. ...But enough of that. We've been tasked with raising him until his parents return. I'm sure nobody around here will mind, a child will brighten our spirits; especially knowing we had a hand in his creation.'' ''Loading log 104...; Dr. Ravensworn has been declared unfit for duty. She has become too attached to project Beginning, and her care is making the subject soft and unfit for his future role in our company. Care has been reassigned to Dr. Morgan by order of command. Secondly, project is being re-named to enforce our intentions. From this point on, subject is named project Eclipse. Any further breaches of this will be met with immediate termination.'' ''Loading log 367...; Project Eclipse is developing nicely. After correct reinforcement at a younger age, it has come to trust Dr. Morgan as if he were it's consanguineous father. Physical conditioning has begun, it will be exactly what our corporation has been looking for. First assignment will be given when subject is fourteen. It has been estimated it will be combat ready by this time.'' ''Loading log 1,689...;Eclipse's first deployment was a huge success. 25 targets neutralized, albeit low priority. Over the next few years, Eclipse will be used as our personal assailant. We will be the leaders in the industry. Our competitors don't realize what they've gotten themselves in to. We are the brightest minds of our generation, and no matter of clever marketing will halt our advance and paving of the roads towards a brighter tomorrow.'' "That... Was eighteen years ago. I was deployed to a desolate planetoid, that week. I lived day to day. Waiting for the orders. The shipments of food and materials. Then, the calls stopped coming. What was I to do. This was all I had known. I waited for so long; but the thirst and hunger finally crippled me. I flew to a nearby colony to acquire sustenance. I lived on the planet for several months. I did as I was told and kept my kill counts low in the event of disconnection. However, a young man felt the need to shadow me, simply wanting to pester me... Bothersome. After terminating him, I investigated his PDA. An e-mail of a new city. ...The opportunity was too alluring to pass over. I fired up my ship, and made my way towards this... 'Vyse'." '''Physical Description 'Extra Facts' *Calixto has hypogeusia. He doesn't have a very strong sense of taste, for sweet tastes especially; almost being unable to taste the flavor at all. He can taste spicy the best, hence why it is his favorite. *Calixto has experienced next to no intimacy in his entire life. Nothing familial, nothing romantic, nothing. *His suit in the form you normally see it is actually... Rather barren. With all of the bonus addons and attachments he has in his ship, he could become a living tank. *He... Doesn't take embarrassment, or being flustered in general well. You can tell he's blushing under his helmet when he brings a hand to where his cheek would be as he looks to the side, mumbling about something being wrong with his face. *Calxto is owned by R3R4LJ. Category:Palatians Category:Player-Characters